The Return of Sonic the Hedgehog
by Xx Senshi of Ankoku xX
Summary: Three years after the Dimensional War, the Blue Blur exists, and lives hidden from the world. After hearing news that a new group of heroes are gaining attention, Sonic heads out to confront them, but these heroes already have problems of their own. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Morning to my New Life**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! All the characters belong to their respective creators/owners.**

_**Summary: **_Three years, three years after the Dimensional War, not one sign of Eggman, not one sign of Sonic. But that's all about to be proved wrong. Sonic is alive, and he has been. For all three years, he went into hiding in valleys of the Grand Canyon. How is he alive? When Sonic pushed the super nuke back into the super cannon, the countdown timer of the transformation device, sonic shocked it which caused it to fall off. He teleported it away. Sonic gave a final push to the super nuke and it exploded within the super cannon, destroying the Death Egg as well. Sonic was also teleported, right to the same location the transformation device went: The Grand Canyon. The device didn't detonate, because it needed a wearer. Now, it is shut down and laying right beside Sonic's body. He was in a coma for three years, hidden from the world. Now, the 18 year old Sonic has awakened, but now he has no cares for being a hero anymore. He tries to fix the offline transformation device to get it working, which takes most of his time. Sonic lives in a cave in the canyon wall, and no one has found him, he doesn't want to be. That's going to change.

One day in the morning, when Sonic's running back to his cave, he comes across a newspaper. On the front page, it tells the story of the Next Avengers. The team of five young kids, who are the offspring of Earth's mightiest heroes. He decides to "visit" them. But before he does, he finds out how to repair the transformation device! He has the blue chaos emerald and opens the blue button, where he places the emerald into it. The device shines and its back online. He straps the device around his wrist, now with his Werehog form back in his system, he's more stronger than ever before. But that's not all, while in space, Eggman retrieves the two halves to the ultimate robot: Ultron. He works on bringing him back together, and boy he really does. Eggman implants a device inside Ultron, so not even he can break free of it. Eggman orders Ultron to seek out the avengers and destroy them for good. Luckily, a blue hedgehog stands in the way. Each time Sonic arrives, he's always wearing a black cloak that covers his whole body, in his normal form or Werehog form, leaving Eggman to believe its Shadow. Now, with a new goal set on the hedgehog's mind, can he save the next avengers from Ultron's return? Get ready for the return of the bravest hero in the universe.

_**A/N: Long summary, I know!**_

* * *

"I was a hero, people looked up to me to save them, and I did.'' a voice narrated.

"I protected the world, I watched over it, day and night, to protect the people of the world I live in.'' it continued.

"I met several individuals who I called my friends, they never left my side, and I never left theirs.'' the voice said.

"War, its what causes all this, I'm tired, TIRED OF IT ALL!!!'' the voice thundered.

"I sacrificed myself, to save the ones I loved, I was gone, for three years, and that's how it's going to be.'' the voice continued.

"I thought I ended it, I don't think it'll ever end, as long as he's out there, no peace will be bestowed on this planet.'' the voice said.

"All the others are out there, living a normal life, while I'm here, in a dark desolate cave, and where I'll probably remain for the rest of my life.''

"I'll never live a life, not with the thoughts of regret in my mind, all those people, all my friends have no idea that I'm alive.'' he continued.

"But that's how I want it…I don't need to be known, I don't WANT to be found, THIS is who I am, I'm a hero no longer.'' the voice stopped.

"My name…is Sonic the Hedgehog….and this is my life.'' he finished.

-~-~-~-~-~_**THE RETURN OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG**_-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-


	2. A New Life, Brings New Threats

**Chapter Two: A New Life, Brings New Threats**

**DISCLAIMER: Everything shown in this story (including the lyrics) DO NOT belong to me! The song and characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

_**Insert: Endless Possibilities**_

**Sonic was in a black cloak, standing on a tall rock pillar in a valley of the Grand Canyon. He put his hood up and got ready to jump.**

_**This is my escape**_

_**I'm running through this world**_

_**And I'm not looking back**_

_**Cause I know I can go**_

_**Where no one's ever gone**_

_**And I'm not looking back**_

Sonic ran straight down the rock pillar and finally reached the flat ground.

_**But how will I know when I get there?**_

_**And how will I know when to leave?**_

_**We've all got to start from somewhere**_

_**It's like that for me**_

_**The possibilities are never ending!**_

Sonic jumped over a rock and ran across a rock pillar on the right, then quickly jumped back to the ground, dashing forwards at super speed.

_**I see it!**_

_**I see it!**_

_**And now it's all within my reach**_

_**(Endless possibility)**_

_**I see it!**_

_**I see it now!**_

_**It's always been inside of me!**_

_**(And now I feel so free!)**_

_**Endless possibility**_

Sonic jumped from one rock wall to another, which he ran up. Sonic got to the top and stopped for a second, gazing over the huge canyon.

_**And so I'll carry on**_

_**My time to shine has come**_

_**I feel it!**_

Sonic jumped off the rock pillar and formed into a ball. He rolled and drifted around tight corners or objects in his way when he landed. Sonic leaped into the air and got out of his ball form. He zipped along the canyon wall and jumped off it, heading for the river.

_**As fast as I can go**_

_**Straight to the top I know**_

_**You'll see it!**_

Sonic landed on the water, but sped forwards immediately, running across the water, leaving an updraft of water following behind him every step forward of his feet.

_**So please wake me up when I get there**_

_**It feels like I'm lost in a dream**_

_**I know with my heart that it's my time**_

_**And I already see**_

_**The possibilities are never ending**_

Sonic leaped into the air, where the river ended and ran straight up the canyon wall.

_**I see it!**_

_**I see it!**_

_**And now it's all within my reach**_

_**(Endless possibility)**_

Sonic reached the top and flew into the air, heading down the large rock pillar in ball form.

_**I see it!**_

_**I see it now!**_

_**It's always been inside of me!**_

_**(And now I feel so free!)**_

_**Endless possibility!**_

Sonic rolled down the rock pillar until reaching the ground, where he sprinted across and headed for the canyon wall up ahead. He saw the cave 20 feet above inside the canyon wall. Sonic leaped with all his might. Sonic rolled into a ball and landed inside the cave, skidding to an immediate stop. Sonic walked over to a wooden table with a table light set on it. He had an old couch, and a TV.

He grabbed a bag of his potato chips and ate whatever was left. He sat on the couch and stretched his feet out on the rest of it. He sighed and gulped the pieces of chips he had in his mouth. He walked back over to the table and put the bag back on it. Sonic is now 18 years old, he stands 4 feet tall now. His gloves had small tears in them, his cloak was dirty and tattered. Sonic walked over to the table, looking at the newspaper articles and front pages with him featured on it. There was one when he and shadow stopped the space colony ark, one where he stopped the three headed ultra metal madness, and many more.

He looked at the one front page of the paper that was at the end of his line of papers. There in big bold letters said: EGGMAN THREAT DESTROYED! SONIC SACRIFICES HIMSELF TO SAVE EARTH. He turned away and walked back to his couch. He suddenly saw something pass by the entrance to the cave. He tilted his head and dashed over to the hole. He looked down and saw a newspaper below. Sonic jumped down and landed in front of it. Sonic picked it up and dashed back up the wall into the cave. He walked back over to his table and placed the paper on it. He looked at the transformation device and the blue chaos emerald next to it.

Sonic growled, took the paper and looked at the front page. It was a bit crunched up, so he unfolded the front page. He laid it flat on the table and put his hands on the edges of the paper, reading the front page. Sonic did a short hum. It said: NEW JUNIOR AVENGERS FOIL ROBBERIES. Sonic looked at the article below it. He began reading, "Crime rates in New York have been dropping, thanks to the young avengers, the youth of earth's mightiest heroes.'' it said. "Yeah, right.'' Sonic said to himself. He folded the paper and tossed it to the left, looking away. It knocked the transformation device off the table, and the chaos emerald landed on the dark button, which sonic presses to transform into the Werehog.

Sonic looked down at it. He picked the two objects up. Sonic began to wonder. "How am I ever going to make this piece of junk work again?'' he said to himself. Sonic placed the emerald on the table. He scanned the transformation device. Sonic took his hood off. He pressed the button, it slid open. Sonic raised his eyebrows, then he looked at the chaos emerald. "Might as well try.'' he said to himself. He placed the blue emerald into the device. The emerald shined bright blue and nearly brightened up the whole cave. It began to stop its bright glow and return to its normal glowing. Sonic did a short gasp of surprise. The button was glowing blue again. Sonic placed the emerald on the table and he looked at the device. He saw images of the Werehog in his mind, which made him put a hand to his forehead. Sonic shook it off and strapped it around his wrist, bound to it again. Sonic raised his finger over the button, he hesitated, took a deep breath and finally, he pressed it.

Sonic dropped to the floor, feeling an excruciating pain in his stomach. It felt like a knife trying to break out of his ribcage. Sonic's gloves tore, he began to grow larger. His set of fangs grew in. His arms became muscular, he grew to a whopping 10 feet tall, nearly reaching the roof of the cave. He stood, breathing hard. Sonic looked at his hands and clenched them. "I'm bigger…and I'm back.'' Sonic raised one of his fists.

Sonic thought about it for a moment. He told himself he refused to be a hero again. Sonic looked at the transformation device. He pressed, and in an instance, a light shined around Sonic turning him back into his normal form in just a matter of seconds. "That was quicker, it must have advanced in the years.'' sonic said to himself. Sonic looked at the front page telling about the next avengers. He walked back over to the table and picked it up. Sonic put it down and looked off to the side. The hedgehog looked at the emerald, he had an idea.

Sonic picked the emerald up and held it tightly. "Show me the location of the Next Avengers.'' he said, shutting his eyes to focus.

The emerald glowed its bright blue. Sonic opened his eyes again, but they widened. Inside the emerald it showed the base located in the Arctic Circle. Sonic huffed and grinned. Sonic made the image disappear. Sonic grabbed a black and put it around his mouth. He then put his hood back over his head. Sonic placed his hand on the emerald, hesitating. "Time to see what these Avengers are made of…CHAOS CONTROL!!!'' sonic finished by holding the emerald up. The emerald shined brightly and in a second, he vanished into thin air.

In the cold reaches of space, the two halves of the ultimate robot known as Ultron were mere bits and pieces as space was crushing them, the farther they drifted. Suddenly, two metal claws grabbed both parts and they were pulled back carefully. They stopped in front of a familiar looking hovership. Eggman sat in it, protected by an air sealed glass bubble. He looked at the two parts and grew an evil smile. "The ultimate robot: Ultron, now that I have found you my friend, you will become mine, you will help me destroy the ones who destroyed you: The Next Avengers.'' Eggman said, ending with an evil laugh.


	3. Sonic's True Colors

**Chapter Three: Sonic's True Colors**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! All the characters rightfully belong to their respective creators/owners**

* * *

Hidden in the Arctic Circle, the dome facility where the Next Avengers lived sat peaceful. Outside the snow blew across the sky and covered the ground with its texture. Inside the facility, there was a blue sky, and a bright shining cloud. One of the avengers, known as Pym, was flying through the forest, in his small form.

"I hate being it, and I hate it when Azari runs so far!'' he exclaimed to himself.

"I'm right here Pym.'' Azari said, hanging from a tree branch upside down. Pym dropped back to the ground in shock. He grew back to his normal size, and got back up to his feet.

"Sorry about the scar Pym, why were you taking so long to find me?'' Azari said with a smirk.

"Knock it off! You know I hate it when you run so far.'' Pym protested.

"Not my fault your slow.'' Azari said.

Pym gritted his teeth angrily. "You're still it.'' Azari said, poking him on the forehead and running off. "AZARI!!'' he yelled loudly, changing into his small form and flying after him.

On top of the dome, sonic appeared. He nearly slipped off, but he kept his balance. Sonic pressed the transformation device, a light shined, changing him into the Werehog. Sonic put one of his claws on the dome. He created a circle by cutting through it with his one claw. He grabbed the edges and pulled the piece out, holding it over his head. Sonic jumped up and dropped into the hole, leaving the hole he cut out, to fit back into its original spot.

Sonic landed in the middle of the forest. He stood up, looking around confusedly. "Now this is strange.'' he said to himself.

His ears twitched when he heard someone coming. Sonic jumped up into the trees. Azari ran below him, laughing hysterically. Pym was chasing him, shouting his name loudly. Sonic raised an eyebrow and landed back on the ground. "Who were they?'' he asked himself. "Let's see where they're headed.'' sonic said, as he began jumping back into the trees, hopping from one to another.

In the control room, the aged Tony Stark was watching the screen, focusing on both Azari and Pym. "Those two never give up.'' he said "Tony?'' said a voice from behind. Tony swung around in the chair to see Torrun, the daughter of Thor walking in.

"Where's that golden armor you got from Thor?'' he asked.

"It gets a bit warm, so I'm just wearing my normal clothes, for now.'' she replied with a smile.

She also had her hair back to normal, not having her double braids, just the one on the front of her hair. Torrun walked up to the screen, scowling at the two chasing each other. "Shall they ever stop?'' she said.

"Why don't you go out there and stop them before they hurt themselves?'' Tony suggested.

"I will.'' she replied, walking away.

Tony looked back at the screens and pressed a button to change the camera. It changed to a top view, looking down at the cloaked Sonic. Tony widened his eyes. "An intruder!'' he said to himself.

Back outside, Azari was looking over his shoulder to see Pym still chasing him. But Azari bumped right into Torrun, making him stumble back. "Oh" he said in a slight frightened tone. Pym came to a stop right next to Azari, returning to his normal form. Torrun had her hands on her hips, and her eyes glaring at the two. "Uhhh, we're sorry?'' began Pym "Quit messing around!'' torrun thundered. The two fell backwards to the ground. In came James and Hawkeye. "You know your loud voice can be heard from anywhere?'' james said. Torrun sent him a death glare and crossed her arms, looking away. "What were you two doing out here anyway?'' asked hawkeye "Just playing tag.'' Azari answered. Hawkeye snickered, "Children's game.'' he said walking away. "By the way, if found this.'' James said, taking out the silver chaos emerald from his pocket and showing it to them. "Amazing!'' said Torrun, looking at its glowing beauty.

"Kids!'' Tony stark called them as he came running towards the group.

"What is it?'' asked James, as Tony stopped in front of him.

"There's an intruder, and we-what is that?'' asked Tony, pointing at the emerald in James's hands. "I found this here in the forest.'' James answered. Tony took it in his hands. He put a hand to his chin, turning the emerald around in his hand.

Sonic was still in his Werehog form, his entire body covered by the black cloak. Unbeknownst to our heroes, Sonic was watching from a tree branch. "How'd a Chaos Emerald get here?'' he said in his mind. Sonic had to get it, he had an idea. With quickness, he stretched his arm and grabbed the emerald out of Tony's hands and retracted his arm back.

The group looked up at the tree branch and saw Sonic jump off. "Was that the intruder?'' James asked quickly "Yes it was.'' replied Tony "Let's go Avengers!'' James said, following sonic hopping through the trees, with the others following behind him, but Tony stayed behind. "Was that who I thought it was?'' Tony asked himself.

Sonic swung from one branch to another, Hawkeye's exploding arrow just landed where Sonic was, knocking a tree down. Sonic jumped from one tree to one on the left side. James swung one of his hologram shields, ripping a tear in the back of Sonic's cloak. Sonic landed on a branch, looking at the quite wide tear in his cloak. "Oh come on.'' he said to himself.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning shot from Azari. Sonic quickly jumped off the branch, toward another tree on the other side. But Hawkeye fired one of his arrows that attached to Sonic's back. It exploded, sending sonic crashing into the dirt, sliding across it for five seconds before stopping. The group stopped in front of him. Azari nudged Pym to make him check if he was knocked out. Pym slowly, but carefully, walked over to sonic. Pym stopped right at where his feet stuck out. But suddenly, Sonic's arm stretched back and hit Pym sending him flying over the heads of the Avengers.

Sonic jumped to his feet and ran off on all fours, into the forest. "That must've hurt.'' said Azari.

Pym dizzily walked back to the group, he had a dent in his front chest of his armor. "That really hurt.'' he said, holding the spot Sonic punched him.

"We have to follow him.'' Torrun said, grasping her sword.

"No, you won't.'' said Tony, walking up to the group.

"Why not?'' asked Hawkeye, walking up to Tony's side.

"We'll go on red alert, and capture him, get back to your bungalows, the whole place will turn dark.'' Tony informed. Pym was already shaking. "Don't worry, there will be red lights at the top that will slightly brighten the area so you can see.'' Tony answered to Pym's worried mind. Pym sighed with relief and smiled in the process.

The blue sky turned off, small red lights shined from the hexagonal pads of the dome. Bright searchlights shined down onto the ground and began moving. Sonic was hiding in a bush. He looked out of it. "How'd it turn dark?'' he thought to himself "Never mind, I gotta' get out of here.'' he said in his head.

Sonic jumped onto a branch and continued jumping until he reached the top. He poked his head out of the top of the tree leaves. He stood on top, looking at the whole area. There were searchlights practically everywhere. "This isn't gonna' work.'' he said to himself. "Those kids must be the Avengers, mine as well confront them then.'' he said, jumping onto the dirt path.

He saw an approaching light coming from behind him. "This is the best way I guess.'' Sonic said, he transformed himself back to his hedgehog form with the press of the transformation device, he kept standing still.

The light reached him and an alarm went off. "Now all I gotta do is-'' a large red laser shot down through the light and impacted Sonic, creating a large cloud of brown smoke.

The Avengers came running, but Hawkeye wasn't with them. The kids stopped a few inches away from Sonic's body.

"Wanna' check if he's knocked out Pym?'' Azari joked, whit Pym sending him a glare.

Sonic's arms raised up on the ground, he slowly rose to his feet. He shook his head, looking at the kids in front of him, all glaring at him.

"Kids? Wow, that's not too surprising.'' Sonic said, wiping the dirt off his cloak.

"No talk! Who are you, and why did you come here?'' Torrun demanded, pointing her sword at him.

"Hmmm, the sword and words don't scare me blondie.'' Sonic said, crossing his arms.

Torrun was filled with rage, grasping her sword even tighter. "Do you really want to get beat up that bad?'' asked Pym.

"None of you scare me, kiddo.'' Sonic replied.

"Kiddo? Look at you! You're probably the same age as us!'' exclaimed Pym.

"Wrong again flyboy.'' said Sonic, noticing his wings to call him that.

Pym clenched his fists. "Anyone else?'' Sonic asked, sticking out a hand.

Sonic lowered both arms by his sides and turned his back to them. "I read about your team, but I didn't expect you to be kids.'' Sonic said, taking a few steps forward.

"Turn your back to us when you speak!'' yelled Torrun.

Sonic stopped in his tracks. "You must be the brute force of the team, your father abandoned you, didn't he?'' Sonic spoke on.

Torrun's nerves snapped, she flew forwards at quick speed. Sonic turned around and kicked her right in the stomach, sending her sliding across the dirt back to the feet of the others. James helped her up.

"I'm a bit too quick for ya.'' Sonic said, turning his back to them again.

James looked behind him and saw Hawkeye in a tree. James nodded his head, giving him the signal. Hawkeye readied a very explosive arrow. He aimed it right at Sonic's back. "Like I said, I came here to see if you were the real deal, but by what I've seen, your all the complete opposite of what I thought.'' Sonic said, taking a few more steps.

"I wondered if you could ever handle a fight, but you never know, it takes one little thing to enrage a person.'' Sonic said, stopping in his tracks. Hawkeye fired the arrow. Sonic turned around, jumped up and grabbed the arrow, then fired it back at Hawkeye. Hawkeye gasped and quickly jumped out of the tree, landing next to James.

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "Do you really want to fight us?'' asked James, readying a shield.

"I'm the one who should be asking you that.'' Sonic replied. Sonic felt his ear twitched, and he grinned. Sonic did a back flip, Tony, in his Iron Man suit flew under him.

But Sonic did a quick, but powerful homing attack in his back, smashing Tony into the ground. Sonic landed back on his feet, crossing his arms. Tony got back up and turned back to Sonic. "You wanna' try another surprise?'' asked Sonic. The heroes waited silently.

"No? Alright then.'' Sonic said turning his back and walking the other way. Taking the time to attack, Hawkeye fired an arrow and stuck right into Sonic's leg. Sonic was blown forwards, sliding across the dirt face first.

"Ha! Eat that!'' Hawkeye celebrated.

Sonic rose to his feet, he took a glance at the transformation device. "You don't know who you're dealing with.'' Sonic muttered.

"Your nothing shorty!'' said Hawkeye "He is right! Your moves do not fright us! Show us your true skill!'' Torrun shouted.

"True skill? Alright then, if you say so.'' Sonic whispered to himself.

"Blondie, why did your father abandon you? Could he have been, I don't know…scared?'' Sonic said.

Torrun gritted her teeth angrily, blasts of thunder came from above. "Thou shall pay!'' Torrun charged, flying right at him.

Sonic pressed the transformation device button. Sonic stood still, Torrun came closer, when only inches were left. A light shined around Sonic and he turned around grabbing both sides of her sword. "What?'' she said surprisingly.

"My turn.'' Sonic muttered. Sonic stretched his arms and smashed Torrun into the ground behind him then the ground on the other side.

Sonic tossed her into the air but jumped up above her. He clasped his fists together and pounded them both into her chest, sending her hurdling to the ground, with a bang. Sonic landed on the ground and let out his earth shattering roar. The avengers stepped back. "Don't run, we can take him.'' said Tony, looking over his shoulder at the kids.


	4. Reason to Fight

**Chapter Four: Reason to Fight**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NOTHING shown in this story! The characters solely belong to their rightful owners/creators!**

* * *

Suddenly, Sonic's hand grabbed him around the face. Sonic pulled Tony towards him. Sonic readied his other fist, which had a glowing purple aura around it. When Tony came right to an inch from Sonic, the Werehog sent his fist into Tony's chest, firing him back towards the kids. They jumped out of the way.

Sonic marched to the group. "Hawkeye, the son of Clint Barton, I bet he's as simple minded as you.'' Sonic said.

Hawkeye growled with anger. He took three explosive arrows and fired them all at once. Sonic grabbed Torrun out of the crater and tossed her at the arrows. All three impacted her, sending her up into the air. "Torrun!'' shouted Hawkeye. Sonic kept marching towards them, Torrun landed on the ground, feet away from Sonic. Azari jumped onto Sonic's back. Sonic stretched his arms over and grabbed Azari by the back. Sonic swung him over his head and smacked Azari into the ground, making him bounce three times in a row.

"That's it!'' yelled Pym, changing into his giant form.

Sonic looked up at him and shook his head. "Now who's the kid?'' he said.

Sonic stretched his arms and grabbed Pym by his ankles and pulled back with one tug, causing Pym to fall forwards. Sonic retracted his arms back and made them both glow purple. With the giant Pym coming down, sonic sent both his fists into his belly, throwing Pym into one flip and flying over Sonic's head slowly.

"TORRUN!'' yelled James. Sonic turned around and saw Pym falling towards where Torrun was laying unconscious. Sonic stretched his arm and pulled her out of the way.

Sonic pulled her back into his arms. He looked at her face for a second. Her eyes began to open. Sonic got a flashback. He pictured running, holding the giggling Katara in his hands, but the flashback ended, when he came back to reality and saw Torrun's fist hit him right in the face. Sonic stumbled back, dropping Torrun, but she landed on her feet.

Torrun charged at Sonic with her sword held high. Sonic caught another flashback, but instead of seeing Torrun, he saw Amy running towards him. The flashback ended when Torrun smacked sonic across the face with her fist. Sonic spun in one slow circle, balancing on one foot, but he got back on both seconds later. Torrun charged again, but sonic grabbed her fist.

"That's enough.'' he said.

Sonic kicked her in the stomach, sending Torrun flying backwards. James threw one of his shields at Sonic. Sonic quickly grabbed it and tossed it back. James created another to deflect it, but once he put it down, sonic sent his enlarged fist into James's chest, flinging him back, skidding across the dirt. Tony latched onto Sonic's back, holding him around his neck. "Don't fight anymore, we just need to talk.'' Tony said.

"I'm not in the mood gramps, or shall I call you…Tony.'' Sonic said, elbowing him in the stomach. Sonic turned around and sent his stretched arm right into Tony's chin then into his stomach. Sonic grabbed him by his arms and threw him over his shoulder.

Pym returned to his normal size. He saw Sonic coming towards him. Pym yelped and shrunk down to size, dodging Sonic's foot from nearly crushing him. Azari fired a beam of blue lightning that hit sonic right in the back, making him stumble forwards. Sonic turned around growling, but was knocked in the head by one of James's shields. Two arrows stuck to Sonic's chest and exploded, sending Sonic flying back across the ground. Sonic looked at the two small wounds with blood dripping onto the ground. He rose to his feet and turned around, but a center blast from Tony hit sonic right in the chest, hurdling him back a couple feet. Azari fired bolts of lightning at sonic. All impacted and shocked around Sonic's body, making him growl and roar in pain, but luckily they weren't powerful to discharge to transformation device off Sonic's wrist. Sonic got back to his feet, Torrun was charging at him again. Sonic growled and grabbed both sides of her sword again. The two sent death glares at each other.

"You will leave now! And never bother us again!'' Torrun demanded.

"I'd like to see you try.'' Sonic pushed her back.

Sonic stretched his arms and raised her up into the air and threw her down into the ground. Sonic made his fists grow big like the size of a basketball, if not bigger. Sonic walked over to her and growled angrily. He smashed both into her, creating a huge wall of dirt to rise into the air. The avengers were coughing from the amount of it. Until it cleared away, they saw Torrun lying in a crater. Sonic grabbed her and picked her unconscious body up. He was holding by her neck, with his other hand, his claws shined. He hesitated, which he felt strange about. Suddenly, Sonic's eyes shrank. He dropped Torrun. There were at least five tranquilizers in his back. Sonic fell to his back, revealing the Vision, holding the tranquilizer gun.

"Sorry I'm late, you finished my repairs today, so I had to wait until my energy cells recharged.'' said Vision "Good timing Vision.'' Tony said, taking off his helmet and walking towards Sonic's body.

James kneeled next to Torrun. He held her in his arms. "Torrun? Torrun, come on wake up.'' he said with worry in his voice.

Her eyes began to flutter open. She opened them completely. She carefully rose to her feet. Torrun looked at Sonic and gasped. "We must vanquish him now!'' she exclaimed, taking her sword off the ground and walking over to Sonic's body.

Torrun raised her sword over his heart. "Torrun, No!'' Tony exclaimed, and she stopped.

"He came here for a reason, and that reason wasn't to fight us.'' Tony said.

"Then what is it then?'' asked Torrun, lowering her sword.

"He knew my name, he knew Hawkeye and his father's name, he probably knows who you are too.'' Tony said.

"What's the point?'' asked Hawkeye.

"He may not be the person we think he is.'' Tony said, looking at Sonic's body again.


	5. A Problem Best Settled Swiftly

Chapter Five: A Problem Best Settled Swiftly

DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters belong to their rightful creators/owners!

* * *

**An hour passed, Sonic's eyes began to open. He was still covered in his cloak. He sat up, he was laying on a hospital type bed. He looked over to the right and saw Tony standing there. **

"**Good evening.'' he said.**

"**Where in the hell am I?'' asked Sonic, hopping off the bed, looking around. **

"**Your in the hospital wing.'' answered Tony. Sonic turned quickly to him, snarling.**

"**No need to worry, we're in no real hospital.'' he assured. **

**Sonic walked over to Tony, and looked down at him. "Exactly, how tall are you?'' Tony asked, looking up at Sonic.**

**Sonic inched toward his face, growling "Wouldn't you like to know?'' said Sonic, inching his head back up and walking away. **

**Sonic walked right out of the room. He came to a door and looked around it. "You need a-'' Tony turned his back and looked back at the table, but he heard screeching and turned around to see Sonic opening the door by holding both sides of it until it would open. Sonic pushed both doors open and walked into the hallway. Tony ran after him quickly.**

**In the main waiting room, the Avengers sat quietly. "Can someone tell me, why we're helping this guy?'' asked Hawkeye.**

"**Tony seems to know what he's doing.'' Azari added.**

"**He must pay for the evil words he spoke to me.'' Torrun raised her fist.**

"**You might want to rethink that plan, he nearly killed you out there.'' said Pym.**

"**I find one thing strange though.'' said James.**

"**What's that?'' asked Pym.**

"**He saved you Torrun from being crushed by Pym.'' James said.**

"**What?'' said Torrun, with a confused tone.**

"**Pym grew real big and that guy tossed him over his head and right at you when you were knocked out.'' James said.**

"**Then he pulled you out of the way and held you in his arms.'' James finished.**

"**Maybe he thinks your cute.'' Azari added.**

**Torrun looked away, with that annoyingly lingering thought flowing in her head.**

**Sonic walked down a silver hall, Tony was following behind him. "Wait! Wait, hold on!'' Tony called after him. **

**Sonic reached the door to the waiting room. "Stop! You stay right there…Sonic.'' Tony said. Sonic lowered his arms, when he was about to rip the door off. "How do you know my name?'' he asked, with his voice sounding more threatening.**

"**Who else could react that fast? But how are you alive?'' asked Tony "Come here…I'll tell you.'' Sonic said.**

**In the waiting room, the door inside to the hospital busted from its hinges with Tony stuck right to it. Sonic walked through the opening. The Avengers got up and looked to see Tony laying on the door, unconscious. "What is wrong with you?'' exclaimed Azari.**

"**See you kids later.'' Sonic said, heading for the door. Sonic smashed through the glass door, walking outside into the darkness. **

**The Avengers were silent now. A red glow shined outside, the avengers gasped and jumped out of the way. The huge red beam came through the entrance, with sonic smashing against the wall inside. Debris fell from the entrance. The kids all stood up, they wore faces of shock. "But how?'' said James in horror. Walking inside was the ultimate robot: Ultron.**

"**Who in the world is this guy?'' Sonic said, getting up from the ground.**

"**Avengers, I have come to destroy you once and for all, along with So-'' but Sonic cut him off by stretching both his fists into Ultron's chest, throwing him back outside. **

"**Stay here.'' Sonic said, walking past the kids and going outside. Sonic stopped on a large metal ramp, looking up at the top of it, Ultron getting up.**

"**You better keep your mouth shut next time.'' Sonic threatened "Pathetic creature, I have come in order from Dr. Eggman to destroy the Avengers.'' Ultron said.**

"**Eggman is alive? He must've got control of this guy.'' Sonic said, clenching his fists. **

"**Prepare to be terminated.'' Ultron said, firing red beams out of the palms of both his hands. **

**Sonic jumped to the left, pressed the transformation device, reverting back to his normal form and charged up at Ultron giving him an uppercut. Ultron flipped backwards in the air. Sonic was right above him. Sonic formed into a ball and dove down at Ultron. Sonic impacted him right in the chest, sending Ultron to crash into the ground first. Sonic hopped off his chest and transformed back into the Werehog. Ultron got up looking at Sonic. Sonic sent his fist at him, but Ultron grabbed it and flung him forwards to the entrance to the hospital. Sonic slid down the ramp and back into the waiting room. Sonic sat up, ignoring the avengers. Sonic ran back up the ramp on all fours. "Should we help?'' asked Pym "Neh, at least we can see this guy get beat up.'' said Hawkeye with a smile.**

**Sonic rolled across the ground, but he got back up quickly. Ultron fired his central beam out of his chest. Sonic leaped up into the air and stretched his arms down and grabbed Ultron by his shoulders. Sonic pulled himself down at him and drove both his feet into Ultron's face. Sonic did a back flip into the air, but Ultron fired his central beam sending sonic flying high into the air. Ultron flew up and grabbed him by his ankles and threw sonic down to the ground. He impacted with a boom, the impact send the silver chaos emerald flying out of his cloak pocket. Ultron grabbed sonic, but Sonic's eyes raged with anger. Sonic grabbed Ultron by the back of his head and sonic smashed him into the ground in front of him. Sonic sent about fifty super quick punches into Ultron's chest. The Avengers came walking up the ramp and seeing Sonic breathing heavily over Ultron's body. There was a huge deep dent in Ultron's armor. **

"**That was intense.'' said Pym.**

"**Hey look!'' Torrun pointed at the silver chaos emerald "Go get it, but be careful.'' James added. **

**Sonic took his blue chaos emerald out and put it on Ultron's chest. "Chaos control.'' Sonic whispered, sending Ultron to teleport away.**

**Sonic looked and caught site of the silver Chaos Emerald. He stretched his arm and grabbed it, Torrun raised her eyebrows and charged right for the silver emerald. **

"**Chaos control.'' Sonic said, but Torrun put her hand on the emerald, teleporting both away.**

"**Torrun!'' shouted Azari. The four ran to the spot they were once standing and began looking around nervously, but there was no chance, she was gone. **


	6. Reconciliation

_**CHAPTER SIX: RECONCILIATION**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters solely belong to their respectful creators/owners.**_

* * *

Torrun reappeared in a cave, sliding on the ground of a cave, that cave was the one sonic was staying at. Torrun looked up, she heard footsteps from behind, she put her head back down and shut her eyes. Sonic stopped right in front of her. "Great, one just had to follow me.'' Sonic said, walking over to his table. Torrun raised her head slightly, she looked behind her and saw the entrance of the cave, her way out. The rain was pouring heavily, lightning and thunder combined in the awful weather.

Torrun lowered her head again, while sonic walked past her. Sonic jumped out of the cave. Torrun stood up and looked at the table with the front pages and articles hanging above the table on the wall. She walked over to the table and looked at them. She looked at one that showed Sonic giving a thumbs up and above it, in bold letters said: SONIC SAVES NEW YORK CITY. She looked at another one that showed an image of him walking across a rooftop, which the picture was shot from the ground cloaked while in his Werehog form. Above it said: STRANGE SIGHTINGS OF CREATURE APPEAR AROUND COUNTRY. She looked at the front page on the very end. It was showing the explosion of the Death Egg, above it read: WORLD SAVED, SONIC'S SACRIFICE TO PROTECT EARTH.

She looked at all the papers confusedly. "What're you looking at?'' asked Sonic from behind.

Torrun jumped and turned around to see the 10 foot cloaked Werehog walking towards her. She moved out of the way, until he came to the table. Sonic looked over his shoulder, then shook his head, looking at the table. "You will take me back.'' she said.

"You're the one who grabbed the emerald.'' Sonic said, taking the cloth off his mouth and putting it on the table.

"Do what I say monster!'' she raised her voice.

"Monster?'' Sonic said. Sonic walked towards her, the dark of the cave hiding his face. "You don't know the half of it.'' Sonic said, lightning struck outside, showing his face, glaring down at Torrun.

Torrun gasped in horror. Sonic lowered his hood. "I don't know who you think you are, but you better not tell anyone that I showed you my face.'' Sonic said, walking back to the table.

Torrun hesitated about this question, but she wanted to try anyway. "Who is this, Sonic?'' she asked.

Sonic put his arms on the table, taking in a breath. "That's none of your business.'' Sonic replied.

"Then why is he all over your wall?'' asked Torrun walking up to him.

"I'll keep giving you the same answer.'' Sonic said, walking over to his couch and sitting down. Torrun crossed her arms at him.

"Why am I even talking to you!'' she exclaimed, drawing her sword.

"I wouldn't do that.'' Sonic said. "And why not?'' she snapped.

"I'll do the same thing the first time I saw you attack me.'' Sonic answered.

Torrun put her sword back into the holster on her back. She sat down next to Sonic. "You saved us back there…why?'' she asked.

"I haven't done something like that in three years, I had to do something.'' Sonic replied.

"But why did you hesitate to attack me?'' Torrun asked. Sonic regretted to answer the question, "You reminded me of someone.'' he said getting off the couch and walking back over to the table.

"Who?'' asked Torrun, desperate to know.

"I nearly killed you, but I remembered doing the same thing three years ago, luckily I didn't do it this time either.'' Sonic answered, turning back to her.

"What is your name? Why are you being so secretive about it?'' Torrun crossed her arms, sitting back on the couch. Sonic marched back to the couch and looked down at her, as she looked up at him.

"You're very annoying.'' Sonic said.

"You're very ignorant.'' she replied.

Sonic quickly reached by lunging his claw at her face, which she barely flinched from. Sonic growled heavily, but retracted his claw from her.

"I'm sorry.'' he said, walking back to the table.

"About what?'' she asked, standing up off the couch. "Threatening your father, and your family.'' Sonic said.

Torrun felt slightly touched about his apology. She walked right up and stood by his side. She looked up at him, he looked down at her. She could tell the anger in his eyes, that he's been through much.

"Thank you.'' she said.

"For what?'' he asked looking down at her.

"For protecting us from Ultron…and saving me.'' she changed her face to a smile. Sonic looked down at the table. Torrun put her hand on top of his. Sonic's eyebrows twitched. He turned his hand over and grasped her hand. "Thank…you.'' Sonic replied.

* * *

The Avengers were outside, talking to one another. "Is there any way we can get her back?'' asked James.

"I'm not sure James, who knows where she could have gone.'' replied Tony.

Suddenly, a blue portal opened up, they all turned towards it. Torrun came out, followed by the cloaked Sonic the Werehog. The portal closed behind them. The group ran over to the two. Tony was unsure, so he walked over to them. The others all embraced Torrun happily. Sonic watched, crossing his arms, having no care. T

he group broke from the hug and sent glares at Sonic, except for Torrun that is. "Do you wanna' keep staring, or am I gonna' have to drive my fist into all your faces to make you stop?'' Sonic threatened, unfolding his arms and leaning forwards.

"You better leave here! Now!'' Hawkeye said angrily .

"Step forward and make me pal.'' Sonic replied.

Hawkeye charged at him. Sonic stepped out of the way and grabbed Hawkeye by the back of his shirt. Sonic turned back to the others, holding Hawkeye off the ground. "I don't have time for this.'' Sonic said simply.

"Put him down!'' Azari yelled.

"Don't give me any ideas.'' Sonic replied darkly.

"Just why are you here?'' asked Tony stepping in front of him. Sonic glared down at him. Sonic put Hawkeye down gently.

Tony sent him a nod, telling him that its okay, so Hawkeye went back with the others.

"Does it really concern you with why I'm here?'' Sonic asked.

"You attack us, Ultron arrives, yes, we want to know.'' Tony replied. Sonic thought it over for a minute. Sonic sighed, "Can we at least go inside?'' he asked.

"Of course.'' Tony replied, turning his back to Sonic.

Moments later, the group went to the workshop under the hero memoriam. They were all standing in the workshop. Sonic was leaning against a metal column, with his arms crossed, and him staring at the floor. Tony stood in front of a table, looking at the Avengers standing in front of it. "Should I tell them or do you want to?'' Tony asked, looking at Sonic.

Sonic looked up, "Fine, but be careful of what you say old man.'' Sonic said, giving him a change in his tone.

"Fair enough.'' Tony said, looking back at the kids.

"I'm not sure of how to explain it to you all, but to begin with, he's a hero, one of the best in the world, he could match the power of your parents.'' Tony said.

The kids wore surprised faces, all thinking: "He's that good?"

"Like I said, I don't know what to say of him, he wants me to keep him on the down low, he doesn't want to be found, he doesn't want anyone to know who he is, by what he's told that is.'' Tony finished, taking a glance at Sonic.

Sonic unfolded his arms and walked over to the kids. "The point is, you all better keep your mouths shut, I don't want to be found.'' Sonic said, pointing down at them. Sonic walked through them and headed for the door.

"What happened?! Why are you like this, was it because you were a coward?'' Hawkeye proclaimed.

The others sat with their mouths a bit open. "You really shouldn't have done that.'' Torrun whispered to him, remembering Sonic's frightening face.

"Coward? COWARD!'' he turned around, standing in a ferocious stance "You best shut your mouth kid, or I'm gonna tear it off from your face!'' Sonic thundered angrily, then turning around.

"Please, why can't thou tell us what happened?'' asked Torrun. Sonic once again stopped in his tracks. Sonic's fists slowly clenched. "I…'' he began. The group waited patiently. Sonic turned around to them.

"Don't try and deceive me, girl!'' Sonic pointed at her, then turned back around and began walking.

"Stop right there Sonic!'' Tony yelled, but he had no idea what he just said. Sonic began growling and snarling.

An aqua blue aura formed around him, it was his unleashed form. "I told you…NOT TO SAY MY NAME!'' Sonic roared loudly, turning around to them.

Sonic reached forward and grabbed Hawkeye. He pulled him back and brought him to his face. "Your gonna wish you shut up!'' Sonic said. He tossed Hawkeye right into the metal wall. Sonic roared at the other Avengers. Azari charged forwards, firing streaks of lightning. Sonic leaped up, stretched his clenched fists and both impacted Azari into the ground. Sonic landed back on the ground, but Torrun tackled him. Sonic went rolling across the floor, bumping into a metal table. Torrun flew over him and dove down at him, with her sword aimed for his heart. Sonic looked up at her, growling. Torrun stopped, hovering above him. Sonic quickly smacked her away. James jumped on Sonic's back. Sonic reached over and grabbed James by the back of his shirt. Sonic smashed him into the ground. Sonic lifted his two fists over his head, ready to finish James. Pym and Azari grabbed Sonic's arms.

Sonic growled angrily. He began swinging his arms in circles, while stretching them at the same time. The two finally let go and crashed against the metal wall. Torrun ran over to James's side.

Sonic stood tall over the two. The aura was still glowing around him. "Stop this now!'' she yelled at him, rising to her feet. Sonic snarled, holding his fist back. Torrun narrowed her eyes and stood her ground. Sonic finally lowered his fist, the aura around him vanished. The others slowly approached Sonic. "Stay away from him.'' Tony told the others. They all looked at him with confused looks on their faces. "Just let him go.'' Tony said, lowering his head. Sonic began walking for the exit. The others grouped around Torrun. "Come back here! We're not finished yet you freak!'' Hawkeye exclaimed, but James put his hand over his mouth to shut him up.

Sonic stopped again, trying to hold his anger this time. There was dead silence, James removed his hand from Hawkeye's mouth. "Why can't you show us your face?'' asked Azari.

"Tried that once, didn't work out too well.'' Sonic said, walking further toward the door.

Torrun knew he was talking about her. "How are you a hero? Why aren't you out there helping people!? What happened to you?'' Pym exclaimed, wanting to know. Sonic backed up a few steps, his back turned to them. The group waited for his response. "I DIED!!'' Sonic turned around, lowering his hood, revealing his Werehog face.

The group, besides Torrun, were utterly shocked. The scar remained on his face though, a slight memory of his past. "You look nothing like Sonic.'' said Tony. Sonic shook his head. He pressed the button on his transformation device. In just a second, Sonic reverted back to his hedgehog form.

They all looked at him with shock and awe. "I had a normal life, I sacrificed myself to end a war, and now, I'm a hero no more, I don't want to be.'' Sonic told them. The group exchanged glances then all looked back at the hedgehog. Sonic turned his back to them, lowering his head. "This is who I am.'' he muttered.

"You died? Then how are you here? Are you a ghost?'' Pym exclaimed.

"No, I'm not a ghost, I was just lucky.'' Sonic replied.

"How'd you die then?'' asked James.

Sonic turned around to the group, each one with a face of seriousness and curiosity to know what happened to him. "It all happened three years ago, in New York city.'' Sonic began "My nemesis built a huge cannon, which was inside his gigantic space station: The Death Egg.'' Sonic said, crossing his arms.

"What a name!'' Pym laughed, but Azari slapped him on the back of the head, quieting him.

"I went into my most powerful form and I made my choice, to sacrifice myself.'' he said, lowering his head. "After that, I pushed the super nuke back into the cannon, my transformation device was on a countdown timer, which would kill me instantly.'' he continued, showing them the device, then lowering his arm to his side.

"I had no choice, I shocked the device to get it off me and I teleported it elsewhere, I gave one final push to the nuke, it exploded, I was severely injured, but somehow I was teleported to the same location the device went to.'' sonic continued the story.

"And where would that be?'' asked Tony.

"The Grand Canyon, I was in a coma for three years, now, I'm this, a hero no more, but that's my choice, I'm tired of being a hero. The others can handle it.'' Sonic said with fierce anger, as he turned away.

"You gave your life to save this world, now your back! What's stopping you from helping?'' asked Torrun.

"That's the problem…I DON'T WANT TO!!!'' he yelled, turning around to the group. "Sooner or later, something's going to happen to YOU! And you will see, that it's not easy as it is being a hero.'' Sonic pointed at them, then turned his back and walked off.

Sonic was standing outside, looking up into the sky. "I can't do this anymore.'' he said, putting a hand to his face and wiping his forehead of sweat. "Excuse me?'' Torrun said in a polite voice, which was strange even for her.

Sonic turned around to face her. "Why are you out here?'' she asked walking up to him. "Nothing.'' Sonic answered, lowering his head and turning back around.

"You act very aggressive, but, is this who you really are?'' Torrun asked him.

"I wasn't three years ago.'' Sonic snapped quickly.

Torrun looked at the ground, she had no idea on how to help the emotionally ravaged hedgehog, not even one thing came to mind, it all seemed meaningless. "You should not act this way, thou is hurting thyself.'' Torrun told him. Sonic faced her.

Torrun narrowed her eyes, fearing that his anger would accelerate out of control, again. "You have no idea what you're dealing with, if only you knew what I've been through!'' Sonic pointed at her. The blue button on the transformation device was glowing bright blue. Torrun looked at him, to the device.

* * *

Sonic was breathing heavily, he has changed in the three years that passed. He turned his back to her. "Leave me alone Torrun.'' Sonic said. Torrun lowered her head, shameful of herself, she wanted to help him, but his ignorance ruined the plan. Torrun began walking away.

Sonic looked up into the sky quickly, there were a horde of missiles coming down, right towards Torrun. Sonic ran at her and picked her up in his arms. The missiles just hit where she was. Sonic skidded across the ground, turning himself around in the process. Sonic put Torrun back on her feet. Flying down towards the two was Dr. Eggman, in his hover ship. "He survived!'' Sonic exclaimed in his head. Eggman stopped just a few feet above the two.

"Is that you Shadow? How dare you come here! These pesky Avengers will pay with their lives!'' Eggman yelled down at him. "

Whatever you do, don't say my name, I don't want him to find out.'' Sonic whispered to Torrun.

"I grow tired of you Shadow! Now with that meddling Sonic dead, there's no chance you have to stop me! Ultron, destroy him!'' Eggman ordered.

"Oh boy.'' Sonic said to himself.

The mechanized monster, Ultron hovered down to them. Sonic growled, he was ready to turn this piece of metal into scrap. "Get somewhere safe, I got this guy.'' Sonic said, cracking his fists together.

"Are you crazy? Ultron is nearly indestructible! Even we had trouble facing him!'' Torrun replied, silently.

"But he never faced a hedgehog before.'' Sonic looked at her, smiling.

"If I do die, its better than living with the thoughts of my suffering for the rest of my life.'' Sonic said, continuing to smile.

"Please be careful.'' she said, kneeling down and wrapping her arms around his neck, embracing him tightly. Sonic put one hand up and slowly put it on her back. He never felt such a kind of compassion like this.

Torrun backed away, and ran back to the fountain where the others are. Sonic ripped a part of his sleeve of the cloak and wrapped it around his mouth, concealing himself. "Time to brawl.'' Sonic said, raising his fists.

* * *

"I don't know where you've been hiding all these years Shadow, but its time for you to die!'' Eggman exclaimed.

"Ultron, eradicate this hedgehog for good! Leave nothing left of him!'' Eggman ordered demandingly, then flying away, out of the dome.

"Target: Shadow the Hedgehog, power levels: full, time to die rodent.'' Ultron said. "Being called Shadow isn't bad…but when someone calls me a rodent…YOU'RE GOING TO BE SORRY!!!'' Sonic thundered, dashing at him.

Ultron raised his fist back, sonic did the same. The two fists collided, but Ultron was the one sent flying back, snapping a tree in half. Sonic leaped into the air, above Ultron. Sonic pressed the button on the device, quickly transforming into Weresonic. Sonic stretched his arms and grabbed the broken half of the tree, pulled it back to himself. Sonic held the huge branch over his head, stretching his arms in the process, then proceeded by smashing the tree on Ultron.

Sonic landed on the ground. Ultron was standing in the cloud of dirt, once it cleared, he fired two red beams from both his eyes. Sonic jumped to the left, transformed into his hedgehog form and dashed at Ultron. Sonic lunged at him, flying off the ground, just inches above it, and with his fist held back, he drove it at his foe. Ultron surprisingly grabbed it quickly. Ultron threw sonic in the air. Ultron charged up at him. Sonic formed into a ball, dove down at Ultron, impacting Ultron, forcing Ultron to crash into the ground. Sonic stood over Ultron. Sonic grabbed him by his neck, but Ultron grabbed his wrist. Sonic widened his eyes. Ultron fired its red beam right into Sonic's stomach launching sonic high up into the air. Ultron flew up at him. Ultron grabbed Sonic's ankles then flew down towards the ground. Ultron lifted him over his head and smashed Sonic right into the ground, cracking that part of the ground. Ultron aimed his palm down at him. "You lose, hedgehog.'' Ultron said. Suddenly, Torrun's sword impacted him in the chest. Ultron looked up and saw the Avengers standing there. "You shall pay for that.'' Ultron said. Sonic changed into the Werehog and stood over Ultron. "I don't think so.'' he said.

Sonic grabbed the handle of the sword and threw Ultron over his head and smashing him head first into the ground behind him. Ultron got on all fours. Sonic stomped on his back, forcing the sword to stick all the way through of Ultron. Sonic grabbed Ultron by the back of the head. Sonic reached around and took the sword out, tossing it to Torrun, who caught it. Ultron suddenly kicked sonic in the stomach, releasing himself from Sonic's grip. Ultron gave Sonic and uppercut then flew up, grabbing his ankles again then tossing him back into the ground.

Azari fired two beams of lightning at Ultron. Ultron flew out of the way and charged down at the group. He was just inches away from them when Sonic's hand stretched and grabbed Ultron by the leg. Sonic dragged him across the dirt. Ultron aimed one hand at him. Sonic knew what was coming, he quickly flung Ultron high into the air. Ultron stopped in mid air luckily. He turned around, looking down, only to see sonic charging up at him. Ultron grabbed his fist and started to spin him in circles. Sonic growled angrily, he punched Ultron in the face, ceasing the spinning. Sonic kicked Ultron in the chest, freeing sonic from his grip. Sonic quickly reacted by stretching his arms, wrapping them around Ultron, trapping him. Sonic dove down to the ground. Sonic retracted his arms back, with Ultron still in his grasp. Sonic lifted him up and smashed the menace into the dirt. Sonic changed back to normal. But Ultron grabbed Sonic by his ankle. Ultron threw Sonic over himself, right into a tree.

James threw his shield, sticking into Ultron's back. Ultron turned around and fired his red beams out of both his palms. The two beams hit the ground right in front of him, throwing him far back. Pym turned giant and raised his foot over Ultron. Ultron quickly flew up at him. Ultron fired a huge red beam from his center causing Pym to fall over and smash into the ground with a loud boom, and reverting back to his normal size. Hawkeye fired three arrows in Ultron's back all exploding at the same time, but not even a scratch was dealt. Ultron fired his center beam, launching jams right into a tree. Torrun flew at him with her sword ready. Ultron grabbed her by the throat. She dropped her sword. "You fool, no matter what strength you have, no matter how much power you summon…I can not be destroyed.'' Ultron said.

Sonic's eyes shot open, they began narrowing, his anger was off the charts. The aqua aura glowed around him, as he rose to his feet, towering over Ultron. Sonic tapped him on the shoulder, Ultron turned around to see Sonic's large fist knock him in the face. Ultron stumbled back, dropping Torrun. "You messed with the wrong hedgehog, if you wanna' learn something from this, I have one lesson for you.'' Sonic said, marching towards him. Ultron stopped in his tracks. "NEVER…EVER…THREATEN MY FRIENDS!'' he raised his fist back.

Sonic drove it right through Ultron and ripped him right in half, letting out a thunderous roar in the process. Sonic tossed both halves to the ground, breathing heavily. Sonic pressed the button on the transformation device turning back to his hedgehog form. "Time to say goodbye.'' Sonic said holding his hand out, when the blue chaos emerald appeared in his hand. Sonic held it over the two halves of Ultron. "Chaos Control.'' he said. The emerald shined and both of the halves vanished into deep space, where they will be crushed.

Sonic lowered his hood, and removed the cloth from his mouth. Torrun and the others walked over to him. Sonic put the emerald in his cloak, then looked to the group in front of him. "Wow, that was pretty cool.'' said Pym with surprising tone.

"Eh, not really.'' said Hawkeye, crossing his arms, but James slapped him on the back of the head "Do that again James! I dare ya!'' Hawkeye glared at him.

"Just cut him some slack.'' James replied. Hawkeye gritted his teeth looking at James, but he looked at Sonic and smiled, "Thanks Sonic, I guess.'' Hawkeye said, hating to admit it.

"We are very welcome for your assistance.'' Torrun commented.

"It was nothing.'' Sonic replied.

"But it was, you were a hero today.'' Torrun told him "I don't know about that, but thanks.'' Sonic said.

"So are you going to go back out there and fight crime again!'' Pym exclaimed. Sonic hesitated, lowering his head. Sonic looked back at them, "No.'' he said.

"What? Why not?'' Torrun said.

"It's not who I am, there's no way I'll be a hero again, I'm tired of it all.'' Sonic turned his back to them and began walking. Torrun quickly ran after him and grabbed his hand, stopping him. Sonic turned around to face her. She knelt down, face to face with him. Torrun then, embraced the hedgehog. "But you're my hero.'' she said.

Sonic widened his eyes, he never had anyone tell him this before, he felt…happy. Torrun backed away, with her hands still on his shoulders. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She stood to her feet and walked backwards to the others. Sonic put his hand on the spot she gave him a kiss on, he looked down and smiled. "Thank you, all of you.'' he said, turning his back and started to walk again.

He stopped in his tracks. He created a blue portal in front of him with the use of the blue Chaos Emerald. He took one final look at them. "If by some crazy force of nature that tells me I should be a hero again…I will, and make my return I shall.'' Sonic told them with great determination in his voice. He walked into the portal which soon after vanished. Such a tale, such story, a hero can be found anywhere, but there spirits can be broken easily. With Sonic going back into hiding, will he live up to his promise? Only time will tell, but one thing is true, the greatest hero in the universe: Sonic the Hedgehog has returned to the world and when the world needs him, will he be there or will he not? Like I said, only time will tell.


End file.
